


Orange Flames

by BiffElderberry



Series: Writing Rainbow Fics [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Character living their dragon fucking dream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Swoss looked around the clearing Draen had dropped him in. They were deep in the wilderness. There were no towns for miles, no other dragons either. Swoss swallowed his emotions at the thought. There was no one for Draen to focus his lust on other than Swoss.Things were going according to plan then.





	Orange Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).

Swoss braced himself on Draen's back as the dragon swooped towards the ground. He waited until they were almost to the ground and jumped off Draen's back before the dragon could buck him off.

He threw himself into a roll as he made impact with the ground. The breath was knocked out of him, but otherwise he was fine.

Above him, Draen gave a screech, wings beating sharply in the air as he forced himself up. Starting his mating flight.

Swoss looked around the clearing Draen had dropped him in. They were deep in the wilderness. There were no towns for miles, no other dragons either. Swoss swallowed his emotions at the thought. There was no one for Draen to focus his lust on other than Swoss.

Things were going according to plan then.

When Swoss had first become a dragon rider, he hadn't realized he was going to end up riding the dragon in every sense of the words. In fact, when his master had rambled about taking a dragon's cock one night while drunk on cheap wine, Swoss had been disgusted by it. He had tried to put it from his mind. But it kept returning unbidden. And so when Swoss had been on his own and Draen had gone into rut for the first time, Swoss tentatively helped his dragon through it.

From then on he was hooked.

Swoss removed his clothes, folding them as he put them aside. It wouldn't do to have Draen rip through them in his frenzy to get to his prize, after all. Swoss had lost too many good trousers that way.

He returned to the middle of the clearing, settling in among the grass.

Already he could feel his cock stiffening in anticipation. His whole body thrummed with excitement as he slowly ran his hand down his body, teasing himself as he reached for his opening.

He had known that Draen was going to go into a rut soon. For the past week, he hadn't touched himself, despite the desperate urge to wrap his hand around his cock and think of the last time Draen had filled him. Instead, he had made sure he was prepared, ignoring the way his cock ached and his toes curled as he worked his fingers into his hole every morning.

Swoss bit his lip as his hand finally slid against the thick ridge of the plug he had put in that morning. He gripped the end and tugged, hissing as the toy pulled at his rim.

It had been an impulse buy. Swoss had seen it at a shop shortly after the last of Draen's ruts, and he couldn't help himself. Now, as wiggled the plug inside himself, he was sure it had been a good buy.

He gasped as the plug's girth worked its way out of his body. His hole protested, gripping at the toy, trying to keep it on.

Swoss pushed it back in, then tugged it out, working it like he knew Draen would work his cock soon. He moved his free hand down, wrapping it around his cock as he continued to fuck himself with the toy.

He knew he looked like a wanton whore. He knew that all the other riders knew his shame. They knew that he never scheduled a rut with another dragon. That he was always "too far away" to make it to safety whenever Draen went into rut. They had to know that he liked being speared on his dragon's cock.

He pulled the plug loose as he heard the powerful flapping of Draen's wings as he approached. Swoss rolled over, arching his back, presenting himself to the dragon.

Draen roared as he descended, orange flames shooting from his maw. Swoss flinched as the fallen tree he had left his clothes on went up in flames.

_ So much for protecting them _, he thought fleetingly. But then he felt the ground tremble as the dragon landed above him.

He could feel the dragon's heavy cock as it slid against his back. Swoss bit his lip, waiting as the dragon huffed above him.

"Fuck," he gasped, eyes going wide as the head of the cock caught against his hole. Draen pushed in unrelenting, not caring about his rider's comfort. He was just a hole to be used by the great beast. Every thrust, every catch of the ridges on his rim, sent a spike of pleasure through his body.

His cock was already hard and leaking between his legs as Swoss shifted. He balanced himself on one arm, sliding his free hand down to wrap around his cock, jerking it with every thrust of Draen's cock into his body. He could feel the dragon going deeper and deeper with each push, rearranging him around his cock.

"Ah!" Swoss gasped. He could feel every muscle in his body tighten then release as his orgasm washed over him. His toes curled as his cock spurted on the ground beneath him.

He gasped for breath, whimpering as Draen continued to move. It wasn't over yet. It wouldn't be over until Draen was done with him. No matter how sensitive, how tired, how overwrought Swoss became, Draen would not stop until his rut was sated. It could take hours.

And this, Swoss thought to himself, was the best perk of being a dragon rider.


End file.
